


Reacquainted

by Gtr4evr



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Divergence, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gingerbraids, Guilt, I never tried writing it so we will see!, Loss of loved ones, Maybe eventual smut?, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rating May Change, Shame, characters may be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gtr4evr/pseuds/Gtr4evr
Summary: Kaydel Ko Connix joined the Resistance to prevent The First Order's complete control of the galaxy. She looks up to her mentor and superior officer, General Leia Organa, for guidance and comfort, as she hides a heartbreaking secret from her fellow Resistance fighters.General Armitage Hux was not always evil, not always power-hungry and certainly not Anything close to the man he grew up to be.  For a brief time, he was a young boy desiring to be accepted, loved and appreciated. He was unexpectedly provided that opportunity with a then-young Kaydel Ko Connix's family. It was a time where he was welcomed and valued, only to be cruelly snatched away by his father and returned to the First Order.Now with the war raging, Kaydel puts those memories aside to focus on helping the Resistance to victory.  Little does she know that an unlikely event will reacquaint her with the young man she once loved as a small child, but is now the galaxy’s most feared man, who also happens to be her enemy.
Relationships: Kaydel Ko Connix & Original Character(s), Kaydel Ko Connix/Armitage Hux
Comments: 51
Kudos: 16





	1. An Unexpected Call

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe it is because I see the actors portraying these characters as a good-looking pair (Gleeson and Lourd), or maybe it is because they may have had more in common or could have been a crazy, but likeable, pairing in the Star Wars Sequel Trilogy had it been explored...I don't know. It could also be because lilybeth84 and other great authors have inspired me. Either way, I am running with this and hope you will enjoy! 
> 
> ***Please note that I may change tags, warnings, characters as I go. Again, this is my first attempt at a fan fiction so your patience and understanding is appreciated!

_“Nothing is easier than to denounce the evildoer; nothing is more difficult than to understand him.“_

_\- Fyodor Dostoyevsky_

**_16 ABY - Dulathia_ **

It was the time of year, more so, the time of day that he loved best.

It was early summer, before the days would feel brutally hot and the work of harvesting that year’s fruit from the rich soil would occupy at least ten standard hours of each day, at least for a few weeks.

Dr. Taren Ko-Connix, known to those in that province of Dulathia simply as Dr. Connix, sat on his porch admiring the indigo and orange sky that laid before him. The sun had just sunk below the horizon, and a cool breeze, cooler than normal for that time of year, brushed through his graying hair as he rocked his youngest child, Kaydel.

Dr. Connix was beyond content at present; he was happy. He was grateful for Meryl, his wife, being ever patient and loving, along with his children, as well as the success his farm had brought his family.

He had always embraced his vocation as a physician, and treated so many patients in both his current home, tucked quietly away in a rural province of Dulathia, as well as its busy and crowded cities. He had found, however, that farming brought a certain peace and level of satisfaction that allowed him more time at home and less disappointment if there was a failure. To experience difficulties such as a temporary drought or infestation while farming was nothing compared to losing a patient to an illness; it had always affected him, especially while Dulathia had been under the control of the Empire. Despite its claim to be a system of order and stability, he found that many on his home planet were not considered important enough for that system and it thus deprived him of the supplies and medicines needed to treat patients effectively.

Since Dulathia had regained its independence only eight years prior, it had been challenging for its inhabitants to experience the freedom it once had. Many had become reliant on the Imperial invaders as they had robbed them of so much of their resources and left them in a desolate emotional state and arguably, financial ruin.

Fortunately, the number of Dulathians determined to make their homeworld what it once was – A fertile and productive place not only able to feed its own system, but other neighboring systems, as well – outnumbered the detractors. In the short time that had spanned since the Imperials’ departure, the planet was well on its way to flourishing again.

Dr. Connix saw this as an opportunity. He had saved enough credits to afford some land and make a decent living. It made sense for the well-being of his wife and children. To live on a farm, away . from the everyday noise and rush of a city would be welcomed. He would not have to give up his medical knowledge either; he could also tend to neighbors’ medical questions or issues when needed. It was a "win-win" situation that he felt was worth the risk and it ended up paying off.

He gazed upon the little, blond three year old with adoration and pride. He had three children altogether, and loved each of them equally. However, Kaydel had her father so tightly wound around her little finger that he could never escape.

Perhaps it was the fact Kaydel was unplanned, or maybe it was because she was so much younger than her two older siblings. Who knows? What he did feel certain about, however, was that she was easy and affectionate, never demanding, and possessed a great deal of empathy that surpassed that of a child her age. Dr. Connix was convinced she would one day become a physician or possess the prowess of a healer, just like him.

She practically worshipped her older brother, Eli. He was a teenager who obsessed over science and was determined to one day become an engineer. He doted on his youngest sister and always allowed her to play with his tools while he tinkered away in his father’s workshop.

She also followed her sister, Adaline, called Ada by her family and friends, around the house. Ada would braid her little sister’s hair and read fairytales to her, as well as the stories of the great rebellion that had taken place so many years before. Kaydel listened attentively and pretended she was the strong and independent Leia Organa, Alderaanean princess and warrior who helped the Rebels achieve victory at the Battle of Endor and would become a force to be reckoned with in The New Republic.

Dr. Connix reflected on all these things - his professional success and the healthy relationships he, his wife and children had - as he continued to watch his little girl sleep peacefully in his arms.

That peace, that respite, was interrupted by the panicked voice of his wife who had just stepped, nearly tripping, over the front entry threshold.

“Taren, dear, you have a comm call.”

“A comm call? Is it one of our neighbors? Is someone ill?”

“No,” replied Meryl, her face white and barely holding a whisper. “It is a man. He says his name is Brendol. I could not make out the last name but it sounded like Hugs. He says he is with the First Order!”

_Brendol Hux! I have not heard, nor thought of that name, for years!_

“Please darling, remain calm. I will take the call in my study. Please take Kaydel to her bed, will you? Are the other children busy?”

Meryl carefully wrapped her arms around her youngest, her baby. She looked at Taren and quietly replied that Ada was in her room reading and Eli was repairing one of the family’s droids at the kitchen table.

“Very good…Please make sure they stay quiet and I am not interrupted. I am not sure why I am getting this call but I will try and make it as quick as possible.”

Meryl gave him a look of incredulity.

“Darling, please don’t get worked up…It will be fine.”

Taren kissed her on the cheek, turned away and walked quickly towards his modest, but private, study. He knew that as soon as the doors shut, the conversation could not be heard, no matter how loudly he spoke.

Before engaging in the call, Taren took deep breaths to calm himself. His heart rate had increased, his stomach felt like it would drop to his feet, and he was sweating.

_Stay calm, Taren, stay calm..._


	2. Can I Tell You Something...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE - There is a discussion about losing loved ones in this chapter, so please be advised.

**34 _ABY_ \- _Millennium Falcon, just after the Battle of_ _ Crait_**

She could not recall it ever being that quiet. 

In the three years since she had joined the Resistance, Lieutenant Kaydel Ko-Connix was accustomed to people being all around her at all times of the day. She had shared quarters with at least two other female soldiers, ate all meals at tables occupied by a dozen or so people, and when on duty, well, there was always someone on duty, so the bridge of a ship or the operations center of an encampment was constantly swirling with activity.

At that moment, however, the haunting silence that surrounded her in the corridor of the light freighter, revered as one of the greatest vessels in the war between the Rebels and the Galactic Empire, and what had been the home-away-from-home for her commanding officer and mentor, General Leia Organa, overwhelmed her with sadness and a dark premonition.

She had boarded the Falcon only a few hours prior, and as time passed, after sharing and receiving what reassurance and comfort she could with her fellow survivors, the throes of exhaustion closed in on her. 

She was sitting on the floor, having found a small notch around the wall near a control panel, with her knees to her chest. The buns on each side of her head, her honey-colored hair, her petite frame and lovely face made her look like a child hiding from a monster.

In a way, she was hiding from a monster.

 _He had to have been there with Ren. If Rey had not opened that cave, he would have certainly killed us…Killed me.  
_  
The remnants of General Organa’s army had just barely avoided capture, and certain death, escaping Crait aboard the _Falcon_. Chewbacca and Nien Numb were piloting the ship, but as to where they were headed to, Kaydel was uncertain. _  
_

She knew that the Crait System was in the Outer Rim territories, but who would help them there? No one answered their distress call when they were in that cave. What little of their fledgling army could dissolve, inevitably allowing the First Order to continue its imperious and unsparing takeover of the galaxy. Snoke, whom Kaydel had just heard had been killed, had been replaced by Kylo Ren; and in order to strengthen his resolve, to continue his path to the dark side and become like his grandfather, he would yield to no one, not even his mother. It would lead to an unimaginable existence for the young woman who grew up in a world free of darkness, one in which she had slept every night knowing that she and her loved ones were safe.

Her thoughts drifted back to the subject of the lingering question that had been plaguing her since their escape. Kaydel wondered if General Armitage Hux would have recognized her upon raiding the old Rebel base. Even if he had, she was doubtful that it would have made any difference given his reputation.

She had seen several holovids of the fierce and, what many thought, soulless, general, giving speeches to seas of Stormtroopers, the most famous being that of the one that he gave before firing that contemptable weapon on Starkiller Base. There was footage taken by spies, overseeing the construction of other weapons and vehicles as well, including the battery ram cannon which had destroyed the massive door separating them from The First Order on Crait. 

Unlike her cohorts, who would spit in disgust at the sight of him, curse and shake their heads while watching those holos, Kaydel kept her feelings locked away and maintained a blank expression. It could not be read, as so to prevent anyone from discovering that at one time in her life, she had adored this detestable man. It took everything she had to hide her sorrow; he had plunged into an unrecognizable state. His eyes were now hollow, likely the result of sleep deprivation, and any evidence of a healthy, physical frame had all but deteriorated, likely due to a mixture of stress and loneliness.

Any trace of sympathy Kaydel still had towards Hux, however, had begun to erode. Any fond memories, any hint of attraction towards the handsome man with blue eyes and fiery red hair had been all but completely lost.

The Starkiller weapon, Hux's most notorious acheivement, had eradicated the entire Hosnian System and the lives of millions of people in a matter of seconds. It was devastating news to the Republic and its supporters. But for Kaydel, the tragedy was far more personal; it had also taken the life of someone very dear to her.

What made the situation so much more painful, so unbearable, was the fact that she had not had a moment to properly mourn him. She had only found out about his death hours before she was charged with the evacuation of D’Qar. She was not only carrying her sorrow, a weight so heavy it made it hard for her to scramble back and forth through the camp, but the heavy responsibility of ensuring her brothers and sisters in arms were accounted for. She also had to ensure that all classified material was destroyed should the First Order decide to invade and sweep the base.

Her silent reflection was suddenly interrupted.

“Lieutenant!”

Kaydel immediately got on her feet, standing at attention while looking up at a tired, but stern, General Caluan Ematt, a somewhat imposing figure given his tall frame and stark white hair.

“Lieutenant, General Organa requires you report to her in her quarters immediately.”

Kaydel knew what was in store for her.

“Yessir,” she squeaked in reply. She began to smooth out her uniform jacket and pants, and scurried away before she realized…

“Sir, before today, I have never been on this ship. Where are General Organa’s quarters?”

“You are heading in the right direction. It is at the end of this corridor, on the right.”

“Thank you, sir,” Kaydel replied, turning then to continue her journey to face the commanding officer, a woman she so adored and respected since she was a child…A woman she had betrayed.

******************

General Organa was standing near a window in the room she had shared with her husband so many years before. She wanted to sit at the table, but could not rest, much less, receive any visitors with the room being in such a state.

_ For the love of the Force, Han, when was the last time you cleaned this damn  place ? _

The walls of the room, like the walls in the rest of the ship, had accumulated a grimy, dingy appearance, the “facilities” were less than acceptable; yes, it had regressed into a sort of bachelor pad similar to how it looked when she first boarded it so many years prior. 

She was not above living simply, after all, the Resistance did not have the resources to meet the luxuries and standards of those pristine and beautiful ships launched by the First Order. 

But to live in this mess?

In her frustration, as the former Princess was not accustomed to such untidiness, she tried to straighten up the floor. It was littered with laundry, notepads, stacks of travel logs, shoes and other paraphernalia Han had amassed over the years. It was hard for her, however, given the fact she was recovering from her injuries after the explosion on the _Raddus_ ' bridge and was walking with the assistance of a cane.

She continued to assess the room, coming to the bed and nearly getting knocked over by a smell only Chewbacca could tolerate.

_ “Kriff …I might as well burn these damn bedsheets. It would not matter how many times one would wash them…It’s not likely THAT smell is going away! ” _

Leia summoned Threepio to assist her as he had no sense of smell and would certainly not repeat what he had seen in Han’s – their – quarters to anyone.

After almost an hour of tidying the room and changing bed linens with Threepio’s help, Leia surveyed the area and feeling a little less embarrassed and more encouraged by the progress made, she sighed and sat at the table to relax.

“General, do you require anything else?” inquired the ever attentive protocol droid. 

“Would you mind going to the galley and getting me a hot tea, Threepio? I don’t care what kind it is, but I am sure Han kept something around. Also, please tell General Ematt to have Lieutenant Ko-Connix meet me here. Thank you.”

“Of course, General.”

The droid left and the door shut behind him. Leia looked out the window, watching the stars, appearing like blue and white smears on a black canvas. As a young woman, she would watch the spectacle with wonderment and awe, but in recent years, as she became weary from fighting wars, both political and with artillery, it no longer fascinated her. 

She had lost her son to the Dark Side and her marriage fell apart. She lost her husband to her son, and her brother sacrificed himself to save what was left of the Resistance forces.

It was getting harder and harder, damn near impossible, for her to continue in her role as a leader as her personal struggles and losses were eating away at her, slowly and painfully.

They would emerge from hyperspace soon, and continue traveling to the location only she, Chewbacca and Numb were privy to.

She looked down and noticed that the frame of the window and its ledge, was still covered with dust. But before she could sigh in frustration and reengage in battle with the never-ending mess in a room that was once meticulously attended to, and regularly, she noticed a small holovid frame. 

Curious, she switched it on and before her was a blue, blurry light of Han holding Ben when he was but a toddler. 

Leia’s head dropped, and a tear ran down her cheek as she closed her eyes in sorrow. She quickly turned off the holovid, placed it in her pocket and pulled out a kerchief to dab her eyes. 

At that moment, the door chime rang.

She checked the mirror on the opposite wall, ensuring an impeccable appearance, took a deep breath and softly called, “Come.”

******************

Kaydel approached the sliding door of Leia’s quarters, her heart racing and her mouth dry. 

_ “She will demote me; no, she will relieve me of my duties . I will be dishonorably discharged and transferred to a brig somewhere… My parents…They already hate that I joined the Resistance. What will they think should I come home in such a state...?” _

“Ah! Lieutenant Ko-Connix!” The voice of Threepio chirped thru the stillness. “I see General Ematt found you. The general is in there, I am delivering tea to her now.”

“Oh, okay,” the beleaguered lieutenant replied. “Shall I let you enter first and wait out here or …?”

“That is not necessary, Lieutenant,” Threepio replied. “I am only making this delivery after which I believe the General has scheduled meetings with a handful of officers like yourself.”

_ “Yep…Those officers being  Dameron , Finn and Tico…” _

“Shall we let the General know we are here?”

Kaydel looked up, shaking her head, freeing it of her inner thoughts. “Of course. After you.”

The door chime was a little off-key when it was rung, but Leia heard it and summoned the two inside. Threepio placed the teacup on the table, excused himself and left. Kaydel was left alone, unsure of what to do except act as an officer would – Stand tall, face forward and wait for the general to address her first.

“At ease, Lieutenant Ko-Connix. Please have a seat.”

“Thank you, General.”

Kaydel walked towards the small table and slowly sat in the chair opposite of Leia. She sat very lady like, her legs positioned under the table, her hands in her lap, and her emotionless expression, ready to face the consequences of her actions – Actions very unbecoming of an officer who had just been awarded her promotion of Lieutenant after Starkiller Base had been destroyed. 

“I am certain you know why I have summoned you here.”

Kaydel’s eyes averted downwards, like a child being scolded. After joining the Resistance, one of the first lessons was recognizing the ranks each member held and the appropriate address to superiors and subordinates. One should always retain proper posture, look straight ahead and speak only when spoken to; but when at ease, as she was now, she could relax a bit. She wanted to, but at the moment, she was overcome with regret and felt like an absolute coward. 

“Yes, General. I know why and am prepared for the consequences of my actions,” she whimpered. 

The general considered her with gentle eyes, taking a sip of her tea. “Lieutenant, explain what happened and why.”

Kaydel took a deep, but shaky breath, collected herself, quickly lining up a summary of the events that led up to the mutiny she partook in with the former commander, Poe Dameron. She was never a great speaker, but after seeing what could be considered a deposition in her mind, she began:

“Yes General. Commander, er, um, Captain Dameronapproached me shortly after you were sent to the medbay and Vice-Admiral Holdo took leadership of the bridge. We both disagreed with her strategy, her plan, concerning the situation. We were convinced she didn’t have one. We were being pursued by the First Order, receiving unrelenting fire from them and became impatient. Poe told me that Finn and Engineer Rose Tico would take a shuttle to find a codebreaker in the Catonica System, and enlist him in helping us disable the Supremacy’s lightspeed tracking system. In effort to give Finn and Tico more time, we disarmed Vice-Admiral Holdo, Commander D’Acy and the others as their answer to the matter was to evacuate. Up to that time, she gave us no idea as to where we were going…We just felt left in the dark and vulnerable. I am uncertain as to how things panned out after that. I…I feel responsible for the loss of so many in those transports. Had we followed orders, we would have had a more favorable outcome, I am sure of it now. Upon reflection…”

At that moment, exhausted from her speech, exhausted by the pressure of being in a position such as this, awaiting punishment for something so unforgivably stupid, Kaydel broke down. The tears flowed and choking on sobs, she turned away from Leia, in a futile attempt to hide her shame.

Leia watched her with pity, with love, as if she was talking to an otherwise wonderful and complacent daughter who had just made her first screw-up. Even though that screw-up, like Kaydel admitted, likely led to the loss of so many.

“You know,” Leia said in a tender voice, “I was younger than you when I saw my planet destroyed before my very eyes. I was in the presence of my enemies, and was nearly killed. I know how it feels to be frustrated with time, procedures…Being left in the dark when so much uncertainty already surrounds you.”

Kaydel looked up at the general, eyebrows furrowed as if not registering what she was saying.

“Kaydel, up to ‘that’ point, you performed your duties flawlessly, with professionalism and the leadership I so desperately need right now. However, I know that requesting more from you, it may take a bigger toll. We have all experienced loss in this war, but you and I have not had the time to mourn those we love.”

Leia extended her hand across the table, a silent request for Kaydel to take hold of it.

“Your brother, Eli, died on Hosnia Prime. I know that hurts…I cannot imagine what it has done to you, your sister and to your parents.”

Kaydel’s eyes, once again, welled up with tears. “But General, you have lost your husband, your brother…As you said, you saw your home planet destroyed. If anyone knows what it is to lose loved ones, you do.”

Leia shifted but continued to grasp Kaydel’s little hand. “I suppose that is true, but I am older than you and have developed my own coping mechanisms over the years.”

Leia then released her hand, stood up and walked over to the mirror to gaze at the tired woman staring back at her. She then turned back around towards Kaydel and continued.

“Only you and I know what it is like to lose loved ones by the acts of loved ones. That makes our situations, our grief, unique.”

Kaydel could feel herself blush a little, for she had confided in Leia, and in Leia, alone, her connection to General Armitage Hux. 

“When I received that transmission from Papa, I could tell his heart, his soul, was broken. I am so concerned about him right now. My mother, too…They loved Eli so much. He was such a generous soul, so patient, so loving. In my last conversation with him, he was still talking to me like I was five years old.”

Leia gave her an inquisitive look. “Did they say anything about Hux and his orders regarding that attack?”

Kaydel looked out the window and murmured. “No…but I know Papa still loves him. Momby does too, but she would not admit it right now.”

“I know how they feel,” Leia mumbled, taking a seat and taking a sip of her tea. My son killed his father, but I still love him. I still want him to come home.”

The two women gazed out the window, taking notice that the Falcon was slowing a bit, thus allowing the stars to take a more solid form.

“I will tell you something, Kaydel, but don’t you dare repeat it.”

Kaydel looked at Leia, not knowing whether to acknowledge her order or to protest and insist she was not comfortable hearing what she was going to say. 

“Han and I loved our son, but we were not there enough for him. Snoke saw the opportunity, poisoned his mind and took him from us. General Hux, however, and from what I understand, was unloved from the beginning. I heard his mother was a servant, not Brendol’s wife, but she died when he was young. He has been taught to hate all his life, to be stripped of mercy, empathy, love…He, too, was under the influence of Snoke. He, like my son, was turned to darkness, to evil. I feel pity for him.”

Kaydel remained silent, still looking out the window into space. She was shaking a little, hearing Leia’s confession of how she pitied Hux. It stunned her…If anyone else knew of that, it would be a bigger scandal than that of the galaxy learning of Darth Vadar being her father.

Leia turned away from the window and glanced at the young woman.

“All that aside, I cannot afford to discharge you or your cohorts for what you did. I will, however, recommend that you are issued demerits on your records and when we arrive at our new base and set up camp, I will not be relying so much on other staff or droids to work overtime in setting up our operations. You will be pulling overtime, Lieutenant. Do you understand?”

Kaydel immediately shot up from her seat and stood straight. “Yes, General, understood.” 

“That’s all…Now, please find Poe and tell him to come here now. I am hell-bent on getting through to him…” 

Leia’s voice trailed off. She chuckled and smiled at Kaydel. Kaydel’s lip upturned in a knowing, but faint smile in return.

“We haven’t a moment to lose, Lieutenant. We are going to rebuild our army, we will rise from this and give the First Order a run for their money.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I feel like I write like a news reporter for a print publication or something. I lack some of the creativity required to write a truly good story, but I hope you are enjoying it.
> 
> Did you notice that Kaydel calls her mother, Momby? Billie Lourd called her mother, Carrie Fisher, that. :-)
> 
> Sorry this is coming to you a little late. Thank you for reading!


	3. Nervous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You finally get some Hux POV in this chapter! Thank you for bearing with me thus far!
> 
> Please note that this work will not be Canon compliant the whole way through. I am taking some liberties here so, again, please bear with me. To those of you who have left kudos and commented, I appreciate and welcome the feedback!
> 
> Please enjoy and more importantly, I hope you and your loved ones stay safe out there. :-)

_**16 ABY - Dulathia** _

_Dr. Connix stared at the comm, took another breath and engaged the link._

“This is Taren Ko-Connix.”

“Taren!” boomed a loud voice over the link. It sounded jovial, but there was a maniacal-like chuckle that followed it.

“Brendol Hux. This is unexpected,” Taren replied, feeling it necessary to make is responses short and sweet. However, the gentleman in him surfaced and he went on. “It is unexpected, but a pleasure to hear from you. How are you? It has been a long time.”

“It certainly has! I believe we last saw each other when we were around, what, 12 years of age…?”

“I believe you must be right. Last I heard, you were serving in the First Order. I am assuming that is still the case?” Taren winced, wishing he had not added that last part, as his wife had already confirmed it when she notified him of the call.

“The First Order, as you may know, has risen from the remnants of the Empire and our goal is to restore order to the galaxy. My task is to ensure we have the forces available and ready to achieve that goal.”

Taren was well-aware of the “task” Hux nonchalantly mentioned; the one he was spearheading. There had been well-substantiated rumors of him leading the capture and relocation of children from planets that were vulnerable to the First Order. Regardless of their status, be they rich or poor, with families or orphanages, no one was spared the cruelty of this merciless practice.

The New Republic seemed to be sitting on their hands and ignoring the First Order’s potential expansion. Remnants of the Empire had scattered into the Outer Rim when after the Battle of Jakku and no one seemed concerned that those who swear allegiance to the emperor could ever re-mobilize and become a threat. Taren felt he and his family were nestled in the most unassuming place in the galaxy, until now.

“You have quite a responsibility, sir,” Taren responded with politeness. He felt that if he stroked Hux’s ego enough, he could, hopefully, end the call as quickly as possible.

“Yes, it is just a shame that your parents’ idea of raising you to greatness was to practice medicine in a setting of which you find yourself today. You would have been an excellent addition to our ranks given your knowledge and talent. Perhaps one day, Dulathia will willingly join our cause and you can share your experience with our young recruits. It will, undoubtedly, be glorious.”

Taren’s blood ran cold. He kept tapping his foot, running his hand through his hair and his heartrate, which had been racing even before he picked up the comm, continued to increase.

_What the hell did this man want?_

“Thank you, sir. Was this call to speak exclusively of the politics of this region, or could I be of service to you in another capacity?”

A moment of silence. Then, clearing his throat and shuffling his comm, Brendol replied, “Taren, were you aware I have a son?”

Taren was not aware. He had no reason to be. He had chosen to remain apolitical, at least publicly, to ensure the safety of his family; he consciously avoided seeking any personal information on First Order officers and influential political allies. The holonet was expansive, and tracking the activities of a farmer on a mostly rural planet seemed unlikely, but Taren would never risk it.

“No, Brendol, I was not aware. Congratulations on being able to start a family as I imagine you must have your hand’s full in caring for a child…”

“Don’t bother with your ‘congratulations,’ Taren!” Brendol shouted. Brendol must have realized how rude he sounded, so he took a deep breath and corrected himself, or at least attempted to out of regard for his childhood friend.

“Excuse me, Taren. I did not mean to bark at you. My son…My commanding officer believes he has potential but he certainly does not take after me. He is thin, gauche and fidgety, now a teenager but still cannot speak properly. I would have more intelligible conversation with a toddler. Which leads me to the reason for me contacting you...”

Taren was well-aware of how arrogant and cold Brendol was; he aptly exhibited those behaviors while they were in boarding school. When they first started as young boys, Taren’s happy countenance and good nature, combined with Brendol’s adventurous and sometimes, rebellious, behavior, helped bring out what each of them lacked. Taren was never really daring, but Brendol’s influence would challenge him to take chances. Brendol had the capacity to be happy, but for him to display kindness towards others was never easy. It was an omen, for by the time they were beginning secondary schooling, Taren (never one to be cynical), had intended to remain in touch with Brendol, as their paths diverged – Taren in science and medicine, Brendol in anything concerning the military. When it became apparent that Brendol’s arrogance grew to narcissism, and his coldness into cruelty, Taren had no desire to continue their friendship. It was unfortunate but necessary, and he was glad of his decision once he was made aware of Brendol becoming a junior officer in the Grand Army of the Republic.

All this aside, how could one speak so hatefully about his own child?

“I have remained in the Outer Rim territories for some time, now. I have business to attend to and since my son will be taking his summer recess, I would prefer carrying out my duties without him accompanying me.”

_Ah…There it is…_

“I would assume he would be spending his recess with you? Wouldn’t you prefer taking leave from your duties so you can spend time with him?” Taren responded.

“Taren,” Brendol sighed with exasperation, “I have no doubt he could stay on the _Absolution_ and continue his studies while our other cadets take their recess. However, my superiors feel that it would be in his best interest to stay elsewhere, preferably on a planet, somewhere other than in the confines of one of our vessels.”

“Are you suggesting sending him HERE?” The pitch in Taren’s voice had increased at the end of the question, but he quickly continued in a more even tone. “Dulathia is not exactly known for its military. I am not sure what diversions it can offer him; the planet is mainly rural...”

“That is true, Taren. However, you are a man of science; the practice of medicine and farming require aptitude in science. Though my son is delinquent in many things, when it comes to that particular area, I can tell you, he is not. I think you know what I am requesting, and I have no doubt you will be a good influence on him...”

Taren was dumbfounded, unable to formulate an adequate response. If he agreed, Brendol would send his son, and he would be made responsible for a boy who, if harmed during his stay, could potentially result in his family being harmed or imprisoned, or even worse. He would not put anything past Brendol. It would also mean Meryl would have to indulge this request, but it would not go without fear or even disdain.

If he refused Brendol’s request altogether…No, that could not be considered.

Chewing on his thumb, Taren agreed.

“Brendol, we would be happy to take your son in for the summer. When can we expect him? What is his name?”

“Excellent, Taren! I will send a transmission with details concerning our itinerary and I will advise you in enough time so you can make arrangements.”

“Oh, and his name is Armitage.”

_**34 ABY – Perlemian Trade Route. Three months after the Battle of Crait** _

“Sir, we have intercepted a vessel. It is a Corellian corvette.”

General Armitage Hux stood on the bridge of the _Finalizer_ , looking out the large glass window, barely hearing the communication officer. His thoughts were elsewhere.

“Repeat that, Officer?”

“Yes sir. A Corellian Corvette transport shuttle has been intercepted and we have ordered it to dock in hanger bay 4, sir.”

Ever since the Supremacy was irreparably damaged by Admiral Holdo in her last-ditch effort to save the Resistance, General Hux reassumed command of the Finalizer while the new Supreme Leader’s flagship, Steadfast, was wrapping up its final preparations. It was scheduled to launch in the coming weeks.

_Steadfast…Pathetic. How can an army hold fast, much less steady, when its Supreme Leader is hopping all over the galaxy in search of a desert rat and so-called artifacts that will be useless in defeating the rebellion that is reemerging? Kriffing sorcery!_

The _Finalizer_ had seen some action after the Battle of Crait. At that time, it actively pursued the Resistance. The anger the scavenger had fueled in the new Supreme Leader led him to order the destruction of Tah-nuhna as they briefly assisted his estranged mother’s band of fighters. But now, instead of pursuing the enemy, the _Finalizer_ was tasked with patrolling numerous trade routes. It was currently assigned to the Perlemian Trade Route, which connected the Core Worlds, specifically, Coruscant with the Mid-Rim. Though numerous civilian shuttles, freighters and the like had been intercepted, their interiors and contents searched with a fine-toothed comb, their crews and passengers interrogated…Their current “mission” yielded no real results.

General Hux was well aware that Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, his greatest rival, knew that no intelligent privateer working for the Resistance would be worth his salt if he attempted to transport supplies or spies around this part of the galaxy given the heavy First Order presence. Ren was doing this just to vex the general, to remind him of his “place.”

Hux continued to gaze into space, as if counting each and every star that lay before him.

“Officer, any other information on the vessel? Its name, the name of its captain, crew, passengers…?

“The name of the ship is _Mirage_ , and its Captain is Varce Oslyn. He provided a manifest showing five crew members and 27 passengers, sir. He provided them soon after we hailed them.”

“He must be willing to cooperate, or he is pretending by being prepared to cooperate.” General Hux had become accustomed to these unglamorous vessels being piloted by short-tempered scrubs who were fearless when voicing their displeasure of being “pulled over” by the First Order. Any delays could potentially cost them bonus credits.

Hux had the feeling that The _Mirage_ was different; this ship, or one of its passengers, may indeed be carrying intelligence for The Resistance.

“I will visit with Captain Oslyn, myself, Officer. Captain Peavey, you have the bridge.”

******************

Cain Sares entered the small quarters he and his wife, Ada, were sharing on their voyage from Coruscant to Dulathia.

Cain, a distinguished conciliator from Coruscant, agreed to accompany Ada back to her home planet as her mother had been ill, her health failing her.

Cain had mediated numerous legal disputes on his native Coruscant and his talents had led him to travel extensively through the galaxy. He had shown promise in becoming a senator for the New Republic, but had decided to delay a political career until his children were older, for they were only younglings and he was fond of being home with them as much as possible.

His passion for freedom and resisting the First Order’s plague-like spread through the galaxy, however, sparked a desire in him to do something to help the Resistance. He saw the destruction of the Hosnian System as his chance; he could not bear to see his children grow up under the rule of government that would blow an entire system out like a candle for not bowing to Snoke and his minions.

He had originally planned to travel to the Lantillian Sector to deliver a data chip containing information vitally important to The Resistance, information that could save the galaxy. His contact was a man named Wexley whom he would meet at a port in Lantillies while his ship refueled. But since it was on the way to Dulathia, Ada insisted she accompany him. Not only did it make since, logistically, but it would make his travel less suspicious to anyone within, or spying for, the First Order.

As he approached his wife, she looked up and followed him with her dark eyes. They were practically black in color and her gaze was only intensified by her thick eyebrows, her full mouth and her mahogany locks which fell around her shoulders.

“What is going on, Cain? Have we been caught?”

“Please don’t worry, love,” replied Cain. He calm demeanor disturbed her.

“The _Finalizer_ has ordered our ship to dock in its hanger for inspection. They will sweep the premises but they will not find that chip. They do this all the time. Just remember what I told you…We will tell them the truth, for that is what it is. Your mother is ill and she needs us.”

Ada thought of her children, home on Coruscant with Cain’s parents. _What if she did not see them again? What if the First Order killed her in-laws then took her babies? They would be placed in the Stormtrooper program, or used as slave labor, no doubt._

She felt nauseous and began to pick at the barrette holding up part of her hair.

“Darling, you must remain calm, and don’t fidget with _THAT_. I just spoke with the Captain. We are all to disembark and queue up in the hanger. Hurry, we cannot afford to delay.”

******************

  
General Hux and two of his officers marched in; their footsteps, chillingly in sync, echoing through the entire hangar. They made their way towards the passengers and crew of the Mirage, all of whom stood in a neat line outside the battered ship. A group of Stormtroopers stood opposite of them, armed with blasters that if fired, would send a body flying across the glossy black floor.

“Which one of you is Captain Oslyn?”

“That would be me, General,” said a man standing at the head of the line.

Hux approached him, sizing him up. Yes, he was your standard galaxy scrub. No uniform, an unshaven face, a man whose hair had not met a comb in over a week. Oslyn was the kind of man Hux would love to shoot in the kneecaps just for showing lack of self-respect or decorum.

“I have yet to familiarize myself with your travel itinerary. Officer, do you have a report?”

A young man, barely out of his teenage years, stepped forward with a datapad. Hux took it and absently glanced over the datapad pretending to be interested. He then instructed the same officer and a handful of Stormtroopers to scan the vessel’s computers to check communication channels and verify the information provided, in addition to sweeping the quarters and cargo areas of the ship. Hux then looked up at Oslyn and continued.

“What was your point of origination and your current destination?”

“Coruscant, General. We left there a couple days ago and are scheduled to arrive in Dulathia tomorrow.”

Hux nearly fumbled the pad and dropped it. He had not heard the planet’s name spoken aloud in ages, but he thought of it every day since he was a teenager. He had to learn more.

“What is on Dulathia, Captain?”

Now Oslyn was getting annoyed. “General, I am the owner, and captain, of a private transport vessel. Civilians hire me to take them from point A to point B. I have made this journey countless times and have never encountered any issues which may raise concern with anyone…The Empire, The Republic or The First Order. I have complied with your requests and have cooperated fully.”

Hux gave him an icy stare. “Captain, may I remind you that those were orders, not requests, which were given you. Even if we find nothing of concern on your ship, it is my prerogative to have you, your crew and passengers re-board, depart from this hangar, and once you are a safe distance from my ship, blow you into oblivion.”

Oslyn swallowed hard. He wanted to respond, but thought it best to keep his mouth shut, at least for now.

Hux became anxious and began to walk down the line of passengers, trying to determine if any of them was hiding something. They were mostly human, but there were a few non-Human passengers, too. It was like a game, and one he enjoyed playing very much. But at this moment curiosity drove him, not competition. Towards the end of the line, a woman caught his eye.

She stood tall, her eyes staring straight ahead. She wore a gold dress which appeared to be made with a fine shimmersilk, her make-up and hair flawless. She stood next to a man, looking equally as noble, and handsome.

Hux knew her…It was Ada. _His Ada._

Hux approached and stood in front of the couple.

Ada’s eyes darted towards him, and when that happened, a mix of emotions overwhelmed her. Her blood ran cold and her heart stopped. She had a warm expression, but gazed at him with pleading eyes. She wanted to say something, but before she could…

“Sir, your name?” Hux turned his head slightly, directing the question at Cain, but continued to stare at Ada.

“Cain Sares, sir. This is my wife, Ada.”

Hux stepped over so he stood in front of Mrs. Ada Sares.

“Mrs. Sares, tell me, what business do your husband and you have on Dulathia?”

Ada looked at Hux, her eyes now filling with tears. If she was not careful, she would break down.

“Sir, my mother is very ill. My father has requested both my husband and me to come immediately as we do not know how much time she has left.”

Hux’s eyes widened and he inhaled deeply, feeling a wave of hurt overcome him as if she was speaking of his own mother. He was broadsided by the sight of the woman standing in front of him, someone he knew years ago and cared about deeply. He was even more affected upon hearing of her mother.

_Time left? Dying? Mrs. Ko-Connix was too strong, it could not be so..._

Ada and Hux continued to gaze at each other as if understanding what the other was thinking. Cain became uncomfortable watching them. It looked like Hux coveted his wife and would take her away from him, and Ada stared at this vile man with what appeared to be something akin to affection. Before he could interject, Hux backed up, turned and spoke to the officer who remained by his side during the inspection.

“Officer, this ship is permitted to depart. Board the vessel and advise our personnel to disembark immediately. I am not concerned; do not delay them any further. They have nothing to offer us as far as intelligence or anything related to the Resistance.”

With that, Hux took another brief glance over at Ada, turned on his heel, and made his way towards the hanger exit, his officers and the Stormtroopers following closely behind. He never looked back. The other personnel who had been searching the Mirage, disembarked and allowed the ship's crew and passengers to re-board.

Oslyn quickly looked to Cain, and they turned with the others to board the ship. Once the doors shut, Oslyn and his co-pilot hurried to their seats to prepare for take-off.

“Let’s get the hell out of here.”

*******************

“Ada! Are you alright?”

After entering their quarters and closing its doors, Ada turned to Cain and collapsed on her knees sobbing, clinging to his legs. The otherwise calm, collected and capable woman had become hysterical.

“I hate that man! He killed my brother! But I can’t get past what he was when he stayed with my family…He knew who I was, Cain! He let us go because he knew me…I was ready to faint…I am so sorry!”

Cain knew the history of Hux and his wife’s family. But until this moment, never really understood how much it impacted her. He was at a complete loss…She was crying out all of her emotions incoherently. It was clear she was stressed and if she continued like this, would make herself ill.

“Ada…Please lay down and rest. We are taking off and I don’t want you hurt. It’s okay.” Cain gently picked her up in a bridal-type carry and set her on the small bed built into a notch in the wall. “You did so well, you were so brave. Not only did you face up to him, but the chip is safe. No one ever thought to check your barrette. Go to sleep my love. You will be home soon.”


	4. Departures and Arrivals

_**16 ABY – The Absolution, Dulathia System** _

Cadet Armitage Hux waited outside the transport shuttle in Hanger 2 of the _Absolution_. He had arrived aboard the star destroyer a few days earlier and had only seen his father once, not that he was surprised or disappointed.

He knew he was an embarrassment to his father, and to prevent him from losing his temper, always maintained a low profile when he was around. He never called his father by his paternal title; rather, he was, at first, addressed as “Commandant” when a conversation began, followed by “Sir” at all times. When the young Hux would board _Absolution_ , he never visited or slept in his father’s quarters, even though they were large enough to accommodate him as they were located on the officer’s level of the ship. He was initially provided a room shared with Stormtroopers and given access to the canteen where he shared meals, meals which consisted of a nutritious but tasteless sludge, nerf steaks, and meal loaves served with numian cream. 

When Grand Admiral Rae Sloane, whose relationship with Brendol had always been tenuous, was informed of these arrangements, she immediately ordered that his quarters be upgraded to a private one, equipped with its own fresher, and she gave him access codes to the bridge so he may observe and take note of its daily routine. Sloane had a certain fondness for Armitage, and ensured that his father would educate him properly and cease the constant beatings and other abuses Armitage had become accustomed to in his youth. Brendol was barely enthusiastic about this change as he took offense to Sloane’s constant usurpation of his parental authority; but he had no recourse as she was his superior and had made it very clear to him that she expected Armitage to be treated fairly. She saw his potential, his abilities, and acknowledged his intelligence. She would not allow Brendol’s jealously or resentment of his son to impede his progress.

Despite his success in his studies, as well as his determination to out-do the other cadets, the young Hux was quiet, shy and though he had a handsome face, he was pale, thin and overall, physically unappealing. He fidgeted when alone and sometimes stammered when nervous, an affliction which always seemed to manifest itself when his father was around.

He had been under the tutelage of both his father and the other officers, and was expected along with the other cadets, to one day surpass the power of the Galactic Empire. He assumed that during his summer recess, he would be accompanying his father on any number of missions the _Absolution_ would be party to during that time. He was thrilled and felt that at this moment, he could show his father how reliable an officer he could be and exhibit the knowledge he acquired, especially in the research and development of weaponry and armored vehicles. Armitage seemed to possess a preternatural understanding of engineering which Admiral Sloane recognized; and he had hoped his father would be delighted with this and that his attitude towards him would improve and be less ambivalent.

Unfortunately, that was not the case.

The night before Armitage’s departure to Dulathia, which at this point, he had absolutely no knowledge of, he was summoned to his father’s office. There, he would learn his summer plans would be far from what he expected.

“I am going to a _farm_ , sir? May I inquire as to what use I will be on a farm when I could be demonstrating my talents and knowledge elsewhere? For instance, on this ship?”

 **“DON’T YOU DARE TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME, BOY!** Talents?!? You have yet to show me any of these ‘talents’ of yours! I have business to attend to the next month and I cannot be inconvenienced by your presence.” Brendol’s tone then softened, but only mildly.

“Grand Admiral Sloane mentioned she met with you recently and was concerned about your appearance. She felt you needed to be outdoors in a location where there is ample sunlight and an opportunity to improve your physical fitness.” 

Armitage knew this was a lie. Sloane had always been protective of him and they had a very close relationship. Had she any concerns about his health or fitness, she would have discussed it with him directly. He was convinced that his father only wanted to be rid of him, even if it was only for a few weeks.

“Understood sir. When shall I be departing for this _farm,”_ curling his lip.

“Tomorrow at 1100. And let me be very clear, Cadet. It would be in your best interest to improve that attitude of yours between now and departure. I also expect you to treat your hosts with respect and all-politeness. Having you remain here would have been a great inconvenience to me, but their hosting you, I have no doubt, will be even more so to them.”  
  


He then paused, looking his son up and down in disdain, then continued, sarcasm dripping from his tongue.

“If the current arrangements are not to your liking, perhaps you would rather me transport you to Bracca where you can learn to scavenge and scrap. Maybe you can exhibit your _talents_ there.”

******************

“Ready to go, Cadet?” yelled a voice behind him.

Armitage, who had been waiting in Hangar 2 for at least a half hour for his father to join him, jumped and turned to find him approaching, only about ten meters away. Brendol began chuckling at him.

“Yes, some soldier you will be. You were not even aware that I was coming. Had I been the enemy approaching you, you would never would have found the time to draw your blaster. I would have successfully ended you.”

“Sorry, Commandant. I guess I was too comfortable given I was on a First Order destroyer, sir,” the younger Hux meekly replied.

Brendol snorted. _I would personally pay numerous credits to the Rebel scum who could successfully infiltrate this vessel and end you here on the spot…Useless boy!_

“We have no time to waste. Captain Merdis, are we ready to board?”

“Yes sir!” replied the captain. “We have completed our preliminary checks and have received security clearance from the bridge to take off, sir.”

“Good, let’s get going.”

The Huxes boarded the shuttlecraft, along with six Stormtroopers and the elder Hux’s aide, a Lieutenant Perta Gaicer. Armitage waited for his father and the lieutenant to take their seats before seating himself, opposite them at table with a window.

Lieutenant Gaicer smiled seductively at Brendol and he patted her leg, whispering something in her ear which made her giggle like a little girl. She then looked up, bright blue eyes gazing on her with contempt, realizing that the younger Hux had witnessed the unorthodox exchange between herself and her superior. She then regained a bit of composure and cleared her throat, and Brendol tilted his head from behind her ear towards the young man sitting across from them.

Armitage, this time with an indifferent look on his face, looked away.

The shuttle smoothly took off and entered into space, dotted with millions of stars around them. Armitage gazed out the window with grateful pleasure, a small smile across his face. He relished in being in a ship, soaring across dark, cold space; it was home to him. However, the journey to the bright planet below would only take minutes, and as soon as it came into view, his smile faded and his eyebrows furrowed.

_I guess my father wants me to become a goddamned farmer, not a First Order officer._

_**34 ABY – Lantilles, Capital of Lantillian Sector** _

“Darling, we are here.”

Cain whispered to Ada while cozying up to her in their small bed, his arms embracing her gently. He wrapped a few strands of her long hair around his finger, twirling it mindlessly as he kissed her shoulder. The humming of the _Mirage’s_ engines had lulled her to sleep earlier; she was exhausted by the terror and anguish that had overwhelmed her after departing the _Finalizer_.

It had been difficult for her to contain her emotions around Cain, and she felt guilty for having sentimental memories of the dreaded General Armitage Hux.

When she first met Armitage at her home so many years prior, she thought him to be insufferable, a nuisance. Her attitude towards him was influenced by her hatred of the absolutism, which the empire had ruled with in the First Order, if successful, would most certainly emulate. Her mother reminded her that his life was different and that she should be kind and patient with him, but his behavior was eye-rolling at best. He was trying to be pleasing while condescending, he was intelligent, but pathetically unaware of anything outside the strict routines of military life, and he did not possess the desirable, physical traits of a _man_.

Hux, on the other hand, thought Ada to be the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He was painfully shy around her, not knowing what to say or do, and Ada, in her immaturity, found it hysterical. Some of the cadets he studied with were girls, but all of them appeared the same…Female versions of a clone army, but instead of donning Stormtrooper armor, they wore the charcoal gray uniforms, black boots, regulation hairstyle of a simple bun, and cap to cast shadows over whatever facial features they possessed, be it attractive or not.

She was aware of his attraction towards her, and decided to ignore him whenever he was present. If she had to speak to him, she kept it short, and would sting him on occasion to remind him of her disinterest.

As time passed, however, her attitude changed.

Hux proved to be motivated, intelligent and soon became like a second son to her father. Eli found a friend in him as they both had a mutual interest in science, and were determined to improve farming methods for the aging Dr. Connix. Hux was brilliant at droid construction and programming, and that nerdy awkwardness he displayed, but not ostentatiously, was charming, and it began to win her over.

By the time he left with his father, she was crushed. She cried for days after his departure, and even though she was barely a teenager, felt she could never adore a boy, or a man, so much ever again.

When Cain entered her life, she was on Naboo studying Humanities and Art. Ada was very much a debutante; she was the essence of style, beauty and intelligence any man of notoriety or good breeding would hope for. Cain pursued her and she eventually fell in love with him as he, too, was incredibly intelligent; he also had a wonderful heart, loved his family, as well as hers, and she had no doubt he would be an excellent provider, husband and father.

Ada turned over and faced her husband. They kissed, gently at first, but then, it became very passionate. They wanted each other so badly, wanting to relieve the stress they had both been under during the journey. Cain began to tug on Ada's dress, but…

“Cain…We need to find your contact. We are only stopping here briefly.”

Cain groaned and begrudgingly sat up, head in hands, as if he was hungover.

“ _Uggghhh_ …You are right. Let me see your barrette so I can make the drop.”

Ada raised her hands above her head to remove the barrette, then she stopped.

“Cain, let me come with you. It will look less suspicious as we are a married couple, and I was thinking, maybe, well, this contact of yours may know Kay…”

Cain turned and stared at his wife, lowering his voice.

“Ada! You can’t be serious!”

But Ada was serious. Though her family had remained mostly apolitical, at least in public, Kaydel joined the Resistance without hesitancy, and without her family’s blessing. Her father seemed a little subdued by her decision, but her mother was horrified. What had possessed her daughter to do such a thing? Ada felt partly responsible, having read of the glorified heroes of the New Republic to Kay when she was a little girl, which led to her idolizing them the way a teenage girl would a celebrity.

That aside, Ada felt the need to reach out to her…To tell her of her mother’s health, but more importantly, to let her know she was still loved, regardless of the galactic hell everyone was in at the moment.

“It would be a verbal message, Cain. Nothing on a chip, a holo or even parchment…Something simple. I am going with you and if our contact is willing and knows my sister, I am going to give him the message!"

Cain had learned in the decade he had known his wife that she was not going to bend or break when it came to getting her way. Very seldom did she act imperious, but this was one of those times and given the hard look she was giving him at that moment, he was not about to argue. Besides, there was no time.

“Okay, you win. But give me the barrette. I will pass it over to this Wexley person myself.”

*******************

They both alighted from the _Mirage_ and on to the platform. Cain exchanged a few words with Captain Oslyn then turned to Ada.

“Oslyn wants to depart in 30 minutes. He should be done fueling by then.”

Ada nodded and they began their journey to the terminal. Several of the passengers had already wandered over to grab a bite to eat or something to drink. The area was very crowded as other passenger shuttles were docked to refuel. Besides, Lantilles had a large and very populous cityscape. It was busy and filled with numerous people and other alien life, but unlike Coruscant, seemed warmer, more pleasant. Residential apartments had flower boxes posted below windows and street vendors carried fresh produce and other goods. It did not seem to be as unwelcoming or sketchy as the former Republic’s capital.

“We are looking for a bearded man in a brown jacket. He said he would be in the main lounge area near the escalators.”

It was hard to act normal as both Ada and Cain were nervous and uncertain about this Wexley fellow. Cain had gotten his name from a former ally of Leia’s in the Senate, and the information contained in the little chip on Ada’s barrette was essential to the Resistance’s survival; its only hope for additional aid as time was running out.

“Dammit, I don’t see him. I know we are late, but by less than an hour. I can’t imagine him leaving so quickly.”

Then suddenly, a throat cleared, causing both their heads to turn.

“Conciliator?”

Cain stepped towards the man. He was in a dark corner, at a table located practically under the escalator. He had black curly hair, olive skin and was rather handsome in appearance. He wore utility-type pants and a tan shirt which was hiding under a brown leather jacket. His beard was just growing in, slightly thicker than that of a man with a 5 o’clock shadow.

He was joined by another man, taller in stature and burly. He also had a beard and was dressed similarly, but without a jacket.

“I am Poe, Commander Poe Dameron. This is, hmm…what should I call our relationship, Snap,” a sly smirk on his face.

“Let’s say I am your associate, smartass. Hello Conciliator, I am Snap Wexley.”

Cain breathed a sigh of relief. He had not only found his contact, but knew he was a legitimate Resistance member as he was with Poe Dameron. Poe was pretty infamous, and though he was a bit of a daredevil, he was known for his loyalty to the Republic and to General Organa.

“Thank you for meeting me. I was expecting to see Wexley in a brown jacket, but…oh, never mind. Doesn’t matter. I want to make this quick, we have to re-board our shuttle,” Cain said, pulling out the barrette from his pocket. He began to fiddle with it, trying to open the small compartment holding the chip he was to hand over.

“Dear, let me.” Ada stepped forward, taking the barrette gently from her husband and released the compartment, chip falling into her elegant hand.

Poe stared at the chip, then at Ada. _Damn, she is beautiful!_

“Um, yeah, thank you,” Poe said awkwardly. “Conciliator, I didn’t know you were bringing one of your associates,” Poe commented with suspicion. He really wasn’t suspicious as much as he was curious to know who the woman was.

“I am Ada, Cain’s wife, Commander Dameron.” Ada glanced over at Cain, and back at Poe. “Perhaps you can do something for me, if you don’t mind. Are you going back to your base?”

Snap coughed in an attempt to remind Poe that they should disclose as little information as possible. Poe gave Snap a quick look, nodding his head, but responded.

“We are heading to the Outer Rim. We have a temporary base there. We felt that as soon as we received this information from you, we get things underway.”

Cain interjected. “Your allies in the Republic, or what little remains, have been scouring for support from all over the galaxy. Please tell General Organa that this chip contains both names of individuals, races and other governments prepared to assist her. They have her respect, and are sympathetic to her, well, our cause. Her tenacity is admired and she is very hard to say ‘no’ to.”

“We understand,” replied Poe, a small smile on his lips. “Please thank your colleagues, contacts…all of them, for their help. We took a hard blow but we are committed to getting ourselves back on track.”

Poe looked over at Ada again.

“Now, what can I do to help you, Mrs. Sares?”

Ada bit her lip. Her eyes darted left and right, she clinched her fists then lifted her right hand so it covered her chest. She leaned in and quietly asked, “Do you know Kaydel Ko-Connix?”

Snap’s face lit up and he gave a chuckle, while Poe shot him a nasty stare.

“Yes, I know her. She is, well, she was, a close friend of mine for a time. Why do you ask?”

“She is my sister, my baby sister. Look, we don’t have much time…Please, I would be forever grateful if you gave her a message for me, for my family.”

Poe sighed. It was not that he dreaded these types of requests, he did not mind relaying messages at all for his team as long as the circumstances were in their favor. Because they were on Lantillies, which had remained loyal to the Republic since the fall of the Empire, the likelihood of there being a trap or anything like it was very low. However, he had a somewhat tumultuous relationship with the young Kaydel, and was a little nervous about delivering _anything_ to her, even if it was a message from her sister.

“Look, if you can’t do it, I understand. I just want her to know that our mother is ill, and we are going to Dulathia to help both my father and her out. We love her, think about her all the time, and want her to be safe.” Tears formed in Ada’s eyes and she looked down, wiping them before they had a chance to flow freely down her cheek.

Poe was moved by her request. “Okay, Mrs. Sares, I will tell her. Just so you know, she is doing well, and she is a great asset to our team.”

“And she doesn’t take shit from the boys,” Snap piped in, again chuckling.

“Snap! What the hell, man?” Poe’s face became flushed with embarrassment. Snap, being the jovial man he was, could not resist adding that little detail.

Ada giggled. “I am glad she is okay and well, resilient…? Perhaps that is a more diplomatic way of putting it, Commander?”

“Yeah, yeah…That’s about right.” Poe put the chip inside a zip closure in his jacket and looked up at Cain and Ada. “Thank you, Conciliator…You too, Mrs. Sares.”

“Thank you, Commander, you also Snap. May the Force be with you and your mission. We wish you our best.”

The two men nodded their heads then walked away into the hive of people crowding the escalator. They were out of sight within seconds.

The couple walked back towards the platform in silence. It was not that they had nothing to say to one another, but again, emotional exhaustion had taken its toll on their weary souls, again. Even though they were no longer carrying a chip that seemed to weigh more than the ship they were departing on, they were now having to embark on a journey that would lead them to an unknown outcome. That little chip was all the galaxy had left, should it wish to regain its freedom and be rid of the despotic First Order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all...Just wanted to let you know that I removed a character I first introduced back in Chapter 1. Jaren Ko-Connix is no longer...I had an outline of my story prepared but I am having the hardest time figuring out how he will fit into the story, long-term. I made the necessary revisions to Chapter 1 and now, Dr. Connix and Meryl will have just three children: Eli, Adaline (Ada) and Kaydel (Kay). 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!


	5. Uncertainty On Both Sides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE NOTE: This chapter contains both verbal and physical abuse by a parent on a minor.
> 
> It also took me more time as this chapter is a bit filler-ish...? Ugh, it was tough because I went back and forth on whether I should have cut this into two chapters as opposed to stuffing it all into one chapter.

**_16 ABY – Dulathia, Ko-Connix farm_ **

As Commandant Hux’s shuttle entered the Dulathian atmosphere, Armitage’s eyes squinted from the brilliant sunlight that came through the window. He moved his left hand above his eyes in effort to reduce the glare, finally turning his head the other direction. He was not accustomed to this, as he rarely left the various space vessels which he had grown up on since his home planet, Arkanis, had fallen to the New Republic when he was a little boy.

The shuttle seemed to jerk a little at first as it acclimated itself to Dulathia’s atmosphere. But as they continued to descend, the sunlight, which had engulfed the shuttle upon entry, had let up considerably, allowing him to turn back to the window and peer out of it once again. They flew over vast landscapes of green and yellow, colors Armitage had never seen in person before. He took note of the endless fields of golden wheat that danced like waves upon the surface. On the edge of those yellow fields were trees with dark green tops that bunched together, contrasting beautifully. 

_It is rather breathtaking,_ Armitage admitted to himself. 

There was a landing pad abutting a pond on one side, and on the other a lawn and graveled pathway that led up to a large, but simple house. The structure was rustic and charming; the walls were coated in stucco and the roof was tiled. There was an overhang, ornate flower pots gracing its patio’s steps, and tangled vines climbing their way up the walls. To the northwest side of the house was a grove of trees, and on the east side of it what appeared to be a small barn, not small enough to be considered a shed but not large enough to house many animals, if any. The setting was pastoral and picturesque, and would inspire an artist or any person who appreciated the countryside, or nature in general. But for Armitage, this was far from being an ideal place for him to spend a summer holiday. It was primitive and mawkishly sentimental, nothing like a star destroyer which was where he preferred to be, where he felt most at home.

Armitage’s observations were suddenly interrupted by Captain Merdis’ voice as it rang through the cabin. “We are preparing to land. Please remain seated until we have cut engines and remain in the cabin until we have ensured our systems have stabilized and we can open the doors.”

The officers, the Stormtroopers and the young cadet heeded Merdis' orders as they descended on the landing pad. As soon as the rumbling of the shuttle's engines had come to a halt, Armitage, having been affronted by the gross display of his father’s fondling of the younger lieutenant’s thigh and her incessant simpering during the flight, shot up out of his seat and marched quickly to the rear of the shuttle to collect his bag and await the opening of the doors. He may not have been thrilled to be on what he felt was akin to a backwater planet, but he was anxious to separate himself from his father and what he suspected was his newest mistress. 

Footsteps approached him from behind and as he turned around, a hand flew across the left side of his face, delivering a heavy and powerful strike to his cheek that made him see white. His body immediately ducked to avoid any further assault to his face, and he dropped to his knees as he cupped his cheek trying to regain his composure. Hot tears formed in his eyes as they squinted and his teeth rattled from the aftershock.

 _“If you ever disrespect Lieutenant Gaicer again, I will end you, and I will make it will look like an accident you little pile of bantha shit!”_ whispered the imposing Commandant. Brendol began to squat lower so he could move in closer to his prey. His voice menacing, his eyes dark and full of hate. “She is my aide and an officer. Perhaps you have forgotten the protocols concerning the address and respect afforded the various ranks of the First Order?” 

Armitage was shaking and could not move. His legs would not allow it. The pain inflicted from his father’s hand continued to vibrate through his face, down his neck and into his shoulders and chest. He felt suffocated. His throat was tight and screaming for Armitage to let go and let the tears fall, providing his body some form of release and allow for it to relax, even it was menial. However, he knew if that happened he would receive much worse...a kick to the stomach or a backhand across the other side of his face. Here he was, very close to meeting with the family who would be hosting him for the next several weeks and already sporting an injury on his cheek. He could not allow his father to find more reason to do more in effort to embarrass him and confirm how weak he was.

“N-n-no s-sir…” Armitage meekly replied. “I, It will w-w-will n-n-not h-happen again…”

“GAICER!” spat Brendol. At that moment, the young lieutenant peered around the cabin wall that flowed into the rear of the shuttle where Armitage was cowering on the floor, and her much older, oleaginous lover was hovering over him as if he was going to tear him to shreds. Her mouth opened up slightly, lightly panting as if aroused by the violent display of discipline, then her lips slowly turned upward into a dark grin, and she shot a lustful gaze at the elder Hux. Hux observed this and a twitch began to annoy his inner thigh. 

“Lieutenant, remain in the cabin as I deliver the cadet to Dr. Ko-Connix. I won’t be long. Captain Merdis, stand by. SV-5203, PX-7518 and TL-2971 follow me!”

Brendol slowly began to stand up, continuing to look down on his son.

“On your feet cadet! Don’t act like this is the worst you have ever received from me!”

Armitage, wincing in pain, slowly began to stand up. He kept his head bowed down, and his eyes averted. Brendol peered into his eyes and said, “If Dr. Ko-Connix ask you about your face, you better come up with an excuse that does not implicate me!”

Armitage picked up his bag, and without looking back, descended the shuttle ramp behind his father, the three Stormtroopers following behind. His head was racing, attempting to think. Armitage desperately started to think of something, anything, which would explain the latest injury to his face. He had been accustomed to filing away various excuses in his head for the discipline he had received from his father, the humiliation experienced not only from him but of his fellow officers and friends. 

_It was an accident...I fell while running on a training course...I took a misstep walking down the stairwell, I turned too quickly and met the corner of a wall...I was in a hurry and lost my balance._

He was quickly running out of excuses; he made a mental note to conceptualize more and various forms of accidents or falls that would explain the continued abuse he was bound to receive at his father’s hand. Grand Admiral Sloane could order Brendol to lay off all she wanted, but Armitage was so frightened of the repercussions of any disclosure of violence towards him he felt it better to keep his mouth shut and bear the abuse, at least for now.

Armitage then snapped out of these thoughts so he could focus on graveled path leading up to the house they had flown over only minutes ago. The sun warmed his body and a gentle breeze flowed off the pond, brushing his cheeks in such a way it almost felt reassuring; he felt a sense of comfort and welcome. It was a strange feeling, something that was foreign to him as he could not recall a time in his life where he ever felt welcome anywhere. This place was as tranquil as it was mystifying.

“Ah, there they are,” commented Brendol. His face lit up in a disingenuous smile and his pace picked up like a child’s would at the sight of a candy vendor’s storefront. The stormtroopers, who were cradling their blasters, followed behind.

Armitage looked up and noticed a man, a woman carrying a small child, and a boy, just around his age, descending from a couple steps attached to the patio that wrapped around the house. They were not dressed glamorously or in an ornate fashion, but the man looked like a gentleman, despite his practical form of dress. He wore khaki-colored slacks with a blue shirt and vest. 

_You are expecting members of the First Order to arrive at your home and this is the best you can do?_ thought the young cadet. Hell, it did not matter that First Order personnel were present. How could you be expecting guests of this caliber and dress like it was any other day? The woman with him was really no better. She was beautiful, for certain. She had dark hair neatly wrapped around the crown of her head in braids, olive skin and dark eyes. She could have been royalty given her lovely face and noble stance; but she, too, was simply dressed, wearing what appeared to be a smock dress that had a few small stains on the front – little details only Armitage, or his father, would notice – indicating she had been working before their arrival and not interested in “dolling” herself up for him or his father. The boy was also handsome; he was about Armitage's height and build, perhaps a little more muscular, had wavy, golden locks similar in color to his father's, framing his face, and blue eyes, so blue that one could make them out as such from a fairly reasonable distance. 

And then, there was the little girl. She had blond hair fashioned in two braids, one on each side of her head and wore a smock dress with no shoes. She rested her head on her mother's shoulder while smiling, lovingly, almost, at the ginger-haired boy walking towards her in the neatly pressed uniform. He could have been a prince in one of the fairy tales her older sister would read about before surrendering to peaceful slumbers and sweet dreams. 

All four of these curious individuals stood, warm expressions on their faces, waiting to greet the young First Order cadet who would be calling their farm home for several weeks. Armitage was anxious, anticipating that they would treat him coldly once his father left, and he would be reduced to poking around what he felt was an environment beneath him for an entire summer. 

He was about to be proven wrong.

******************

“Meryl! Eli! Ada! Hurry, they have arrived!”

Taren had been standing by the front windows of his home for a half hour, nervously awaiting the arrival of his childhood friend and his son. He had been uncharacteristically jittery for the past few days in preparing for their arrival. Both he and his son cleaned the exteriors of the home while Meryl, a meticulous housecleaner, obsessed over the décor of the interior. She was not one to be too concerned about other's opinions, especially since she lived in the countryside and put pragmatism over ostentation. Regardless, the home was charming and evoked a sense of warmth and coziness, a far cry from what their young guest would be accustomed to.

“Meryl, aren't you going to change?” inquired Taren, looking wide-eyed at his wife's dress. She had been cleaning and cooking that morning and it was evident given the appearance of her apron.

“Why should I? I have a house to run, Taren...I am not getting dolled up for a kidnapper and Imperialist, sorry!”

Taren sighed, but Meryl continued.

“I will not say anything else after this, Taren, but I want to make myself abundantly clear. I absolutely object to this arrangement, and I fail to understand why you would have agreed to it prior to discussing with me. We have an obligation to protect our children and here you are, inviting a man and his family into our home when you know that he is “harvesting” babies from all over the galaxy. He snatches them away from homes without a second thought!”

Very rarely did Meryl get indignant or angry with anyone or anything, but she was seething at his moment. Taren looked down, somewhat ashamed as he knew she was right, but given the fact that the request from Brendol Hux and come so suddenly, so unexpectedly, he did not exactly have time to formulate a reply denying his request in a believable way. Taren knew that he should have consulted with Meryl first; after all, they were married and decisions concerning their household and more importantly, the well-being of their children, should not be made unless there was a mutual understanding between them. However, this was a unique situation and as uncomfortable as it was, Taren had a strange but pleasant feeling that Brendol's son's visit may not be just beneficial to him, but to his family, too.

Taren moved away from the window and towards his wife who was facing the mirror situated by the front entry, checking her appearance, suddenly self-conscious of it and fidgeting with her hair. He turned her towards him, placing his hands on her shoulders and looked at her with seriousness, but affection.

“Meryl, we have had this conversation several times and nothing I can say or do will put your concerns to rest...I get it,” he told her quietly. “BUT, please, please put yourself in my shoes. I know it is hard because you have not met the man, but I don't think there would have been anything I could have said to have prevented this from happening. I say we make the best of it and live each day as we normally do.” Taren then turned his head to see his youngest child running towards him laughing with her arms out awaiting her father to pick her up and lift her in the air.

“Kaydel, darling...Are you going to be a good hostess?” 

The child smiled at her father and nodded.

“Of course you will be a wonderful hostess...You are with your mother all day and she is the best teacher! Don't you think so, my love?”

Meryl rolled her eyes while Kaydel continued to laugh and held her arms out for the little girl to be passed on to her.

“Hey, Momby,” a voice called from the stairs. “Look on the bright side. Maybe this guy will get Kay to start talking.”

The voice came from Taren and Meryl's oldest child, Eli. He was unflappable in many ways, and this visit from the First Order cadet did not seem to unnerve him at all. He was actually looking forward to it. He studied from home, mostly, now that he was approaching the age of which a young man would be looking at universities, and was seemingly surrounded by girls, his father being an exception. Having a male peer his age was a welcomed change for him, assuming he was agreeable and friendly.

As for Kaydel, she was already three but had yet to speak a word to anyone. She laughed, danced around, and played with toys just like any other child, but was content to observe those around her, rather than speak to them. Meryl had voiced concern over this, but Taren felt that it did not require immediate attention. 

_She will start talking when she has something to say._

At that moment, Taren realized Ada was not there.

“Where is Ada? Eli, is she upstairs?”

Meryl spoke up, very nonchalantly. “She is at Zina’s house. They are working on their watercolors today.”

Taren turned and looked at his wife, a look of exasperation pouring over his face.

“Dammit! I told, and expected, everyone to be here this morning. Meryl, I need you to back me up. Why would you let her go knowing we were expecting visitors?”

Meryl was eating up this moment. As juvenile as it may have seemed, she felt triumphant about encouraging her daughter’s plans to be absent for the arrival of these interlopers.

“It doesn’t matter she is not here. What difference does it make? Besides, we should be applauding her for working so hard on her portfolio. She is focused!”

“That is just an excuse, Meryl!” Taren snapped. Then realizing that the Hux party may have already disembarked and could be on their way to the house that moment, Taren lowered his voice in a near whisper. “She deliberately disobeyed me.”

Meryl stood there, unmoved. “She will be home by dinner. She will make his acquaintance tonight.”

Taren shrugged and already exhausted by the bickering, decided to let it go.

Eli fiddled with his shirt sleeve and approached the window, his eyes suddenly widening with amusement.

“What the hell is this guy doing? He has three stormtroopers behind him, Papa! Why are they here?” I know you said that this Hux fellow was loud and pretentious, but stormtroopers…Really? This should be entertaining!”

Meryl peered out the window terrified.

Taren observed this and quickly replied, “Ok everyone, remain calm. Brendol is just parading around…showing off.”

Eli shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes. “Seems to expose the fact he is insecure with himself if he has to march up on to our patio flanked by stormtroopers.”

“Thank you for that pert observation, Eli. Now, if everyone will follow me. It is time we met them outside.”

Meryl let out an audible sigh and picked up Kaydel. The Ko-Connixes then formed a single file line and proceeded to meet their new guest.

Eli stepped ahead, genuinely curious about the new visitor. He had no brothers so he looked at this as a great opportunity to have a conversation with and attempt to share great company with another young man such as himself. Well, maybe not exactly like him, considering he was dressed in farm clothes while his counterpart was dressed in a crisp, clean uniform, while his hair sat so neatly on his head.

As he descended the patio steps, Eli saw the tall, thin boy walking towards them, under the shadow of his father. He looked up momentarily to make eye contact with his hosts. Eli squinted his eyes, taking note of something very strange, and tilted his head towards his father, whispering…

“Papa, is it just me, or does the kid look like he is sporting a shiner?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will do my best to update ASAP!
> 
> Just a quick favor to ask you, so please read ahead. I have communicated with a couple authors over the last couple weeks about their stories and unfortunately, they are either abandoning their stories entirely or deleting them with the intent to start fresh when things in the world turn around. It is so disappointing because these folks are genuinely talented and write so well! I don't think I have to tell you that this pandemic has been so stressful to so many; it is impacting their health, their financial situations, etc...Covid is definitely affecting many as it has changed our attitudes and approach to how we take on each day. 
> 
> I want to echo a comment the lovely AO3 author Zariva made recently...Make a writer's day by trying a different or new work to read, and provide comments and kudos as it may bring a smile to someone's face out there. Remember, a kind word is worth so much to so many. Thank you, all, and please take care of yourselves!


	6. Diminished and Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all...Hope this note finds you healthy and well. 
> 
> We are still hanging out with the Ko-Connix family in 16 ABY, but next chapter, we will jump to 34 ABY.

_**16 ABY – Dulathia, Ko-Connix farm** _

“Taren! How delightful to see you!”

Taren carefully approached Brendol and reluctantly extended his hand. Brendol shook it laughing heartily, but with insincerity. Taren released his hand, more quickly than he would with any other person he would be greeting in a similar fashion, and stepped back towards his family. His eyes were fixed on the Stormtroopers.

“What is this? Is there something wrong?” asked the commandant.

“Well, Brendol, as happy as I am to see you, it makes me a little uneasy that you brought armed personnel here. I hope you were not expecting my wife, my children and me to ambush you,” Taren replied. His remark was in jest, but his voice was shaky enough to elicit a chuckle from the elder Hux.

“Ah, how inconsiderate of me! I should have informed you that they would be traveling with us. Not to worry, Taren. This is a matter of protocol. We always travel with armed personnel. I don’t feel at all threatened by you, but it is standard procedure that I cannot forego, regardless of the location or business we are attending to.”

Meryl let out a quiet snort at that remark.

Taren cleared his throat and began, “Brendol, allow me to introduce you to my wife, Meryl, my son, Eli and my youngest, Kaydel. My middle child, Ada, is not here this morning as she had a previously scheduled event to attend.” 

“It is an honor to meet your family, Taren.” Brendol replied with fake enthusiasm. He then turned slightly to his right and gestured to the younger Hux.

Armitage stepped forward, his demeanor stoic, his expression serious. The “shiner” Eli had noticed earlier as they had approached the house, was swollen, and the purplish coloring was beginning to make itself more evident as it spread from under his eye to across his cheek. Taren winced at the site, knowing that based on his experience as a physician that such an injury was very fresh, and that he was all but doubtful that it caused by an assault, not an accident or fall.

“Taren, Mrs. Ko-Connix, this is Cadet Armitage Hux.”

The family looked at the younger Hux, a mixture of uncertainty, concern but kindness on their faces. Eli stepped forward and offered his hand.

“Hello Armitage, I am Eli. Welcome to our farm.” 

Armitage swallowed and with wide eyes stared down at Eli’s hand. He looked up at him and this time, the boy was smiling.

“Go ahead, it won’t bite!” 

Armitage extended his hand and shook it quickly, stepping back and replying, “How do you do?”

“Very well! Welcome!” 

Cadet Hux found Eli a little too gregarious for his taste, but it could have been a lot worse.  
  
An awkward silence followed and as if on cue, Brendol decided to humiliate his son, yet again. “Cadet, you have forgotten to greet your hosts, Dr. and Mrs. Ko-Connix.”

Taren furrowed his brows at the elder Hux, who was too busy smirking in the direction of his son. First of all, the boy had not done anything wrong, and _why_ was he calling him Cadet and not Armitage? It did not take Taren long to determine that not only was Brendol cruel and calculating when it came to his position within the First Order, but also applied that same cruelty towards his own son. He found it revolting.

Quickly turning away from his internal assessment and back to Armitage, he found the young man facing both Meryl and him, cool and indifferent in his gaze, but nonetheless, refined, as demonstrated in his posture and by his mannerisms. Armitage quickly bowed his head at both of them and responded, “Thank you for your invitation, Doctor, Mrs. Ko-Connix. You are extraordinarily kind to allow me lodgings here.”

Armitage did not intend to sound pretentious or ungrateful; he wanted to throw in a jab at his father, something that would subtly let him know that he did not appreciate his decision to be brought here. 

Brendol shot a dark look at Armitage. Sensing the growing tension, Meryl handed Kaydel, still mesmerized at the “handsome prince,” to Eli. She then stepped forward and took Armitage’s arm in her own, escorting him up the steps of her home. The sudden touch, the feeling of her placing her warm hand on his already warm tunic, startled the cadet. He was not accustomed to being treated so, so…lovingly.

“You must be exhausted from your journey, Armitage,” Meryl exclaimed. “Allow me to take you inside for some refreshment. Taren?”

Taren knew Meryl; though she was tough on the outside, she could be kind and altruistic. Perhaps it was the awkwardness of the introduction, the way Brendol seemed to enjoy taking the opportunity in belittling his son, or the way the young man appeared uncomfortable which motivated her to remove him from the situation. Not to mention, she was concerned about his cheek and his eye, and wanted to bring him inside so it could be treated..

Eli, still carrying the excited and oblivious Kaydel, followed their mother indoors, leaving Taren with Brendol and his entourage. He merely waited for Brendol to speak, fearing that if he, himself, began a conversation, his visit would last longer than he wished. He wanted to this meeting to conclude as quickly as possible so he could send Commandant Hux on his way.

The awkward silence was discomfiting for both men. Brendol seemed to have gotten the message and spoke up.

“Well, I must take my leave,” he casually offered. “Thank you for your hospitality, Taren. You have my comm call information should you need it.”

“Yes, Brendol, though I believe everything will be fine. It was good seeing you again, safe journey.” With that, Taren nodded both at Brendol and the Stormtroopers and walked up the stairs leading to the porch, not giving a second glance.

Brendol felt insulted at Taren’s lack of interest in his accomplishments, where his journeys had taken him, and where he saw the galaxy in five years from now, amongst other things. _Surely he could have at least invited him into his home and offered him a tea or other refreshment!_ He turned around, bewildered, and walked back towards the shuttle, wondering if sending his son to this simple man’s farm for the summer was a good idea after all. 

***************

Meryl walked Armitage into the kitchen and offered him a chair at the long, wooden table in their very large and inviting kitchen.

The counters held cutting boards, cooking utensils, and various oils and spices lined up neatly under the windows, which faced the patio and barn. There was a vase filled with what appeared to be some kind of lavender bloom; its fragrance, mixed with the roasting of vegetables and meat, permeated the air. Armitage’s lip curled slightly upwards, surprised and delighted at the kitchen’s ambience, seeming to recognize it more likely served as the family’s living room than the formal one that was located on the opposite side of the house, away from the west where the sun would set in the afternoons.

He felt like he was being tempted…Could he get used to living in a simple, but beautiful place like this? 

_Of course not! This is nothing to the advanced technology the pristine star destroyers offered! This is revolting in comparison! The ships serve an essential purpose and aesthetically pleasing environments are only a distraction from my goals. No, I must remain indifferent, polite, but indiffent to these surroundings._

“Armitage? Armitage…? Hello…? Would you like a cup of tea or some cool water?”

Shaken from his thoughts, Armitage looked up at Eli, holding a glass in one hand and a teacup in the other. 

“Um, yes, I mean…Yes, I will have tea if you don’t mind?”

“Certainly not! Just give it a few minutes, I need to boil water,” came the cheerful reply. “Oh, there some jogan fruit in the bowl there,” pointing to a wooden bowl sitting in the center of the table. “Please take some!” Eli then put the kettle on the stove, which above it hung copper cooking pots gently dinging like clumsy windchimes as the breeze from the open window swept through the kitchen.

Eli took another glance at Armitage and walked over to the conservator, grabbed what appeared to be a brown sack and handed it to him.

“Here, I thought you may be able to use this,” he said quietly. Armitage took the sack, realizing it was an ice pack. “If you need any bacta ointment or a pain reliever, I can get you some,” Eli continued, “Just let me know.” 

Armitage bowed his head in shame, then gently nodded. Who were these people? Obviously, they had taken note of the sizeable and painful reminder of his father’s anger on his fair-skinned cheek. But instead of being interrogated and coddled with insincere concern, they just let it be. They must have been intuitive enough to guess the situation; and rather than make Armitage feel self-conscious, this boy who handed him the icepack allowed him to keep his dignity. He would leave it up to Armitage as to whether he wanted to talk about it.

Eli strode over to the other side of the table, where he had sat Kaydel down on its bench earlier with her wooden spoon and bowl, and cheerfully asked her, “Are you going to help Momby make something for Armitage to eat, Kay?”

Kaydel, who had been stirring the wooden spoon around the bowl with precision, remained silent, with an irresistible smirk on her face. She grabbed the spice shakers on the table and sprinkled their contents in the bowl. Armitage stared with a raised eyebrow at the little girl, perplexed at how uncouth it seemed that parents would allow a child to make a mess at the dinner table. His stepmother, Maratelle, would never had permitted it.

Nonetheless, the little girl worked quietly and with focus until she placed the spoon down, looked up at Armitage and gave him a toothy smile. She then scooted herself down the bench towards him, while also scooting the bowl, spices scattered at the bottom, towards him. She placed it in front of him, leaning over the table sitting next to him with her hands folded, her eyes bright and full of anticipation.

Armitage then furrowed his eyebrows and glared at the little girl, not knowing what to do. He was not accustomed to being around children, and he became anxious, again, not knowing how to respond.

“Prepare yourself, Armitage,” Eli suddenly beamed. “Kay is truly gifted in the kitchen.” Eli gave his mother a wink and then started towards the hallway. “I’m going to find Papa. I’ll be back in a few!” 

Meryl, who had been at the sink cleaning a pot, had been watching with curiosity as to how Armitage would respond to Kaydel. Realizing he was clueless, she softy said, “Armitage, I think she wants you to try it.” 

“Try it? I am sorry, Mrs. Ko-Connix, I don’t follow.” 

Meryl frowned, not because of Armitage’s less than enthusiastic response and coldness of his tone, but how sad she felt for him as he clearly had not had much, if any, interaction with children. To be an only child to an officer in the First Order was difficult enough, but this? 

She then made a gesture, showing Armitage what “pretend” food consumption looked like.

Armitage, having regarded Mrs. Ko-Connix’s demonstration, swallowed, feeling rather ridiculous. It then occurred to him that he needed to remain polite towards his hosts, so he reluctantly accepted the bowl and spoon from Kaydel. 

“Thank you, Miss Kaydel,” Armitage murmured. The little girl raised both hands over her mouth giggling in delight and waited with great anticipation for him to try the special meal she had specially made for him. 

Hesitantly, Armitage picked up the spoon and began to dig into the bowl, lifting the non-existent contents to his mouth and opening it, testing the phantom concoction. Armitage smiled at Kaydel, a satisfied look on his face letting the child know she had done well.

Excited by his response she got up and made her way to where her mother kept her stash of play bowls and utensils, ready to prepare a second course for their guest. 

“How is it, Armitage?” coaxed Meryl as she smiled at her youngest digging through the cabinet. “Is Kaydel not the best little cook you have ever encountered?”

_The best cook…_

The smile Armitage had began to fade, and he lowered the bowl and spoon onto the table. A difficult memory had flashed before his eyes, and his face fell. 

“Armitage, are you alright?” Meryl asked. “Your tea is nearly ready, by the way. It should only be a moment longer…”

“Actually ma’am, I am feeling a bit tired. Would you mind if I excused myself and rested for a little while?” 

Meryl watched the young man as he appeared more and more defeated. It was then she realized that he had yet to be shown his room. 

“Not at all…I am sure you have had a long day... Eli!” After a moment or two, Eli walked into the kitchen, anticipating his mother’s inquiry.

“Yes Momby, you will be happy to know that I made room in my closet for Armitage’s things AND I placed fresh linens on the lower bunk as you instructed,” he said, giving his mother a slight bow. “Armitage, we are sharing the same room in case you hadn’t already guessed, and I took the liberty of taking your bag upstairs…”

“Thank you, Eli, and I am sorry about the tea, Mrs. Ko-Connix…I will take it later.”

Meryl smiled warmly at Armitage, nodded and turned back to the kitchen. It now seemed all but evident that Armitage was already making her reconsider his presence there.

***************

The two boys made their way up the stairs; Eli jogged, Armitage, on the other hand, slowly dragged his way up, the ice pack carefully placed over his cheek. 

_Kriff that hurts!_

When they reached their room, Armitage’s mouth began to gape open, but before Eli could turn and witness the First Order cadet’s reaction, he quickly closed it and cleared his throat.

The room was spacious, but was definitely lacking the modern comforts of _The Absolution_.

There was a chest of drawers, a bunkbed, a bookshelf and a desk, interestingly enough containing scattered pieces of various tools and droid parts, not unlike his own desk in his quarters. The bunkbed was positioned against the wall, and a window on its other side overlooking a field of grain. The room was clean and in good repair, but this was going to be a hard adjustment.

“Um, as I mentioned earlier,” Eli started, “You have fresh linens on the bottom bunk. I assumed you would prefer it over the top bunk…It sometimes gets warm up there.”

Armitage blinked and cut in. “No, please don’t sacrifice your spot for me, I can sleep on the top bunk.”

“Nonsense!” exclaimed Eli. “You are our guest and it is fine! We keep the windows open a little every night, anyway. This part of the countryside has really cool, refreshing breezes at night, so we should be fine.”

Armitage decided to refrain from arguing and accepted the lower bunk. As he sat down on the mattress, Eli turned and walked towards the door.

“We usually eat dinner around 1700. I am not sure how long you wish to sleep, but I will be happy to loan you my alarm…”

“That won’t be necessary,” replied Armitage. “I just need an hour or so, plus I have an alarm on my datapad.”

“Ah, yes, of course…Well, get as much rest as you need. See you later.” And with that, Eli walked out of the room and closed the door.

Armitage sat motionless, pondering the events of the last couple hours. He went from being on a Resurgent-class Star Destroyer, to a shuttle with his father and his father’s _whore_ , to a backwater planet where he sat in an uncomfortably warm uniform. It was summer, after all, and nearly all his belongings were made of wool. He had a few tee shirts appropriate for the Dulathian summer, but based on what else was contained in his bag, well, he was pretty much doomed.

He considered the family he was staying with. They seemed friendly and welcoming, but deep down, the insidious feeling of self-doubt and self-loathing began to wash over him. How long would it be until they shared their true feelings regarding his choice of career with the First Order, his repulsive father and how he would be forever associated with him?

And the “best little cook” remark? That did not help matters, either. Thoughts of his own mother, a scullery maid, came immediately to mind and he began to miss her. How he hated when he was reminded of her! He could not afford to be seen in such a vulnerable state when thinking of the only person who ever really loved him. 

He resolved to overcome his past and become a great officer, perhaps even a general, in the First Order one day. But the constant feeling of being cast aside and seen as a nuisance was starting to grate at him. His father had always seen him as a burden and before long, this family would, too. He just wanted to grab his bag and walk, but where would he go?

His cheek stinging, his body exhausted and his heart broken, Armitage rolled onto the bed, faced the wall and cried bitter tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so anxious to get this posted - I am certain there is an error or two. I will review later and make any corrections, if necessary. Thank you for reading, and special thanks to those of you leaving comments and kudos (and bookmarks)! :-)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction and I am flying by the seat of my pants! I encourage comments and constructive criticism, so please comment or even better, kudo, if you are so inclined!


End file.
